Donald and Daisy get Naughty on Valentines
by jolttheroadrunner23
Summary: Donald tries to buy Daisy a special gift for Valentines Day but Daisy wants more than a special gift, she wants a naughty gift from Donald, Donald is in for a big surprise!
1. Chapter 1: Change Your Mind Donald!

Donald was at his home watching his favorite TV Show "The Duck is Right" where the competitors was competing to win $1,000,000 while Huey, Dewey, and Louie was playing video games. Then when Donald's nephews take a break, they walk out of their room and watch what Donald was watching. "Hey, Unca Donald", said his nephews. "What the hell is it!?, I'm watching this awesome game show!", said Donald not wanting to deal with them at that moment. "What are you gonna get Daisy for Valentines Day?", asked his nephews.

"Uhhh, I'll get her a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers", said Donald. "Is that all you can think of?", said his nephews. "What the hell are you talking about!?, what more could she want!?", asked Donald. "Like a gold necklace!", said Huey, "or a ruby!", said Dewey, "or gold bracelets!", said Louie. "Ahhh forget it!, I'm getting her a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers and that's all there is to it!", said Donald stubbornly.

"Alright, don't say we didn't warn you!", teased his nephews as they went back to their game and Donald went back to watching his favorite show. "Is that all you can think of!", mimicked Donald, "What the hell would Daisy want with those expensive gifts anyway!?", asked Donald to himself.

Meanwhile Daisy was shopping with Minnie, Daisy was looking at a turquoise dress and Minnie was looking at a purple dress. "Wow look at this Minnie!, this is splendid for Valentines Day!, Donald will might admire it" said Daisy. "Mmm hmm, that's nice, this purple one is nice too, I'm sure Mickey will admire it on Valentines Day too!", said Minnie.

What is Mickey getting you Minnie?", asked Daisy. "A box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers, what is Donald getting you?", asked Minnie. "Uhhh, I'll think about what i'll ask Donald what I want for Valentines' Day, maybe some jewelry, a ruby, or golden bracelets", said Daisy. "Oohh that's nice", said Minnie Daisy and Minnie then went to the fitting room to try on their dresses and were admiring each other.

"So, how do I look?", asked Minnie. "You look gorgeous!", said Daisy. Then Daisy put on her turquoise dress. "So, how do I look?", asked Daisy. "Splendid!", said Minnie with excitement. Then they went to the register to purchase the dresses and went home to try them out.

Meanwhile Donald was masturbating to his pictures of Daisy and imagined Daisy twerking her ass off. "Oohh yeah, I wanna fuck Daisy so hard!", said Donald horny. While Donald was masturbating off of Daisy, his nephews were being sneaky as usual and dress as Daisy to fool Donald. "Oh, Donald!", Huey said in a lovely voice. "Daisy!?", said Donald. "Wow Daisy, I never seen you so tall and I was wondering how about we do it!", said Donald horny. "We may!", said Huey sounding like Daisy.

But as soon as Donald put his penis in "Daisy's pussy", he felt something block it, like a dick. "Hey, wait a minute!", Donald said as he took a look at the "pussy" and saw a dick. "What the fuck Daisy, since when did you get a dick!?, wait a minute!", said Donald as he looked under "her" dress and saw his nephews standing to look like Daisy and tore the dress off of them. "What the hell are you boys doing!?", exclaimed Donald. "Hahahahaha!, Donald-thought-we-were-Daisy, Donald-thought-we-were-Daisy!", teased his nephews as Donald was starting to become filled with bottled anger and started quacking and chases his nephews around the house.

"Come back here you brats!", said Donald chasing them. The nephews soon hide in the bathroom and Donald looks around and suspects they're in the bathroom which they were and went inside and turned on the light. "Oh boooooys!, I won't hurt you, I'll give you lollipops if you come on oooouut!", said Donald evilly. "Lollipops!?" exclaimed the boys. "Yep!", said Donald with the evil smirk on his face.

"Alright!", said the boys as soon as they jump out of their hiding places and run towards Donald who spanks them for tricking them and sends them to their rooms for the night.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Working Overtime

The next day, Donald was at the grocery store and was buying a pack of condoms so he would fuck Daisy with. "Man what pack of condoms am I gonna get?", asked Donald to himself as he looked at the shelf for a bigger pack.

Donald looked for ones with more condoms but all he could find was 3-pack and each costing $1 and decided to get three boxes for $3. "Guess I'll take three boxes If I wanna fuck Daisy more", said Donald as he took three boxes and went to the register to buy all three of them. As soon as he got into the car, he played some sex music on his phone while driving home.

While he was moaning to the music and imagining fucking Daisy, his phone rang and was a call from Daisy. Donald answered the phone and turned off the music.

"Hi, Daisy", said Donald answering. "Hi, Donald", said Daisy. "So how have you been doing today?", Donald asked. "Oh you know me been doing splendid same as always, how have you been doing?", she asked. "Oh just went shopping for stuff I need for the house", said Donald.

"Hey I was wondering if you do me a little, teensy little favor Don", said Daisy. "What is it?", asked Donald. "Can you buy me a gold necklace with a ruby red jewel on the bottom for Valentines Day?", asked Daisy.

"Uhhh, okay!", said Donald not knowing what she was talking about. "Thank you Donald, you're such a sweetie (smooch) bye!", said Daisy hanging up.

"Wait a minute, it was the same necklace my nephews was talking about, the golden necklace!, I gotta see what the price is!", said Donald as he drove to the jewelry store. As soon as he went inside, he saw the golden necklace and looked at the price, the price was $60.00.

"Oh hell no!, how am I going to get 60 dollars!?", exclaimed Donald. "I guess i'll have to work overtime!", said Donald as he left the store and went to his car and went home. When he arrived home, he went to the living room and thought about working overtime. "Man this is going to be hard work working overtime if I wanna get that necklace for Daisy!", said Donald as he turned on the TV and watch his favorite TV Show "The Duck Is Right".

His nephews come into the room and comfort him. "Hey Unca Donald!", said the nephews. "Hey boys, hey you guys were right, I should be thinking about special gifts rather than the same thing", said Donald in defeat. "We told you!", teased his nephews. "But you know what boys, I'll be working overtime tomorrow so I won't be home till night!", said Donald. "Ok, Unca Donald!", said the nephews.

"And it's time for your bedtime, brush your teeth and be in bed for your bedtime kisses", said Donald. "Ok, Unca Donald!", said the nephews as they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth for two minutes and went in bed for their bedtime kisses. Donald came in their bedroom and kissed them and went to bed himself. "I gotta start working hard as hell!", said Donald to himself as he went to bed.

The next day, Donald went to work and arrived at Royal Bros. on time at 8:00 AM. "Mr. Duck, you're right on time", said his boss through a horn (like the one in The Clock Watcher (1945). "Hey boss, I was wondering if could you do me a little favor?", asked Donald. "Anything", said his boss. "Can you let me spend overtime wrapping Valentines gifts?", asked Donald.

"Well we have a lot of presents to wrap and you're usually lazy and you do a poor job at wrapping it, well ok, but you better not fuck up like you did last time or you're fired!", said his boss. "Thank you boss!", said Donald in excitement and he went to work immediately.

He started wrapping Valentines gifts properly and quick and was wasting no time as he was working to get $60, and was going quick as lightning. "Ohhh, this is gonna be easy working overtime!", said Donald as he continued to wrap Valentines gifts.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date

Donald continued working and didn't even screw one gift up until he stumbled on a big rubber ball.

"Ahh this'll be easy!", said Donald as he put the ball in the gift and closes it until it pops back out.

"Huh!?, what's the big idea!?", said Donald as he puts it back in the box a second time and pops back out.

"What's the matter with this fucking stupid thong!?", said Donald angrily as he puts it back in the third time and it pops out yet again and Donald starts to get pissed off.

"Why you!", said Donald until his boss talked to him through the horn. "How's everything Mr. Duck?", asked his boss.

"Everything's fine", said Donald calmly.

"Good, keep up the good work!", said his boss as he checks on his other employees and Donald repeatedly puts it back in as it keeps coming back out and it gets on his last nerve.

"Awawawawawawa!", Donald quacked as he puts it in and wraps it tightly. "That'll show ya!", Donald said as he continued to wrap Valentines presents.

"This better go in!", said Donald as he stumbled on a box of chocolates and it goes in the box perfectly. "Well how about that!?", said Donald as he wrapped it properly and continued to wrap gifts.

When It was quitting time, Donald stayed to wrap more gifts until overtime was over as he was working to get $60. "Ohhh I'm getting that $60 if it's the last thing I do!", said Donald as he worked nonstop.

When overtime was over, Donald left with $20 and was happy. "All I need to do is work 2 more days and $60 is mine!", said Donald as he went to his car and drive to where Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy were.

Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy were at the restaurant where they were waiting for Donald who arrived at last and walked in and sat down with them.

"Where the hell were you, Donald?, we've been waiting for 45 minutes", said Daisy annoyed.

"I was working overtime for my boss so I could earn $60", answered Donald

"Oohh, that's nice Don, what are you gonna buy with $60 anyway?", asked Mickey.

"A golden necklace with a ruby in the middle", said Donald.

"Oohh that's nice Donald!", said Minnie. "Hey Mickey, what are you getting me?", asked Minnie.

"Uhhh, a pink bracelet that costs $30", said Mickey.

"Oohh, how splendid!", said Minnie.

They ate and talked, talked, talked and they left for home, Donald went home and saw his nephews napping on the floors and thought of a sneaky trick and grabbed an air horn and blew it as his nephews woke up scared.

"Hahahahaha!, hello boys", said Donald teasingly.

"That wasn't funny, Unca Donald!", said the nephews angrily.

"Look what I got!", said Donald.

"A race car!?", asked Huey.

"A toy train!?", asked Dewey.

"A toy airplane!?", asked Louie.

"No!, $20", said Donald.

"Oohh, what are you gonna buy us!?", asked the nephews.

"Buy you!?, I'm saving this money for the golden necklace that I'm gonna buy for Daisy", said Donald.

"Oh that's nice!", said the nephews in delight.

"Ok boys it's time for bed, you know the drill!", said Donald.

"Ok Unca Donald!", said the nephews as they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and went to bed when they were done and Donald comes to their room to kiss them goodnight.

"Good night boys!", said Donald closing the door.

"Good night, Unca Donald", said the nephews as they went to sleep.

As soon as they went to sleep, Donald went to his room to masturbate off of his pictures of Daisy. "Ohhhh, you are smokin' Daisy!", said Donald rubbing his dick on his bed and started to rub it faster and faster and faster until he cums and felt exhausted.

"Ohhhhhh!", said Donald as he cleaned up the cum and went to sleep dreaming of fucking Daisy.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Naughty Boys

The next day, Donald was at work working overtime the second day and was working nonstop.

"Two more days and $20 is mine, hell yeah!", said Donald as he continued to wrap Valentines presents.

He continued to wrap random presents, chocolates, plush toys, jewelry, clothes, and many other stuff he could wrap and was not screwing up and continued to work until overtime was over and Donald walked out of Royal Bros. with $20.

"Oh yeah 40 bucks!, one more day and It's out to buy the necklace!", said Donald as he walked to his car and drived home.

Later that night, Donald was cooking dinner and called the boys in. "Ohhh boys!, dinner's ready", said Donald.

The boys stop playing and rush in the house looking dirty, as soon as Donald sees this, he stops them from eating and sends them upstairs to wash up.

"You boys look filthy, go take a bath this instant!", said Donald ordering the boys to clean up.

"Yes, Unca Donald", said the boys angrily as they run upstairs and in the bathroom and pretend to wash up by turning on the water and making splashing sounds with their hands.

"Are you guys cleaning?", asked Donald.

"Yes, Unca Donald!", said the boys lying.

"Ok, keep cleaning!", said Donald as he thought to himself.

"Maybe those boys aren't so bad after all, maybe I was a little harsh on them", said Donald thinking about them.

As soon as the nephews came out of the bathroom they rushed downstairs and to the table to eat.

"So are you guys clean?", asked Donald as he looked at them not knowing their backs are still dirty.

"Yes, Unca Donald!", said the boys lying. "We'll be back, Unca Donald, we forgot something upstairs", said the boys walking upstairs and Donald looking at their backs dirty and gets mad.

"Not so fast!", said Donald angrily as he walked to them and looks at their backs and slides his finger to the bottom of Huey's back and looks at the dirt.

"Ha, so you boys were fucking lying to me huh!?, well no dinner until you've learned your lesson, now go to your room!", said Donald angrily as he sends his nephews to their room.

"Who does he think he is!?, now go to your room", mocked Huey.

"Yeah, like he's our dad!", said Dewey.

"He shouldn't boss us around like slaves!", said Louie.

"Yeah!", said Huey and Dewey as they blew a raspberry at Donald (despite him being downstairs eating a turkey leg and not acknowledging his nephews.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Getting 60 Bucks

The next day, Donald was working at Royal Bros. at 8:00 AM as usual and was working nonstop as usual. He started thinking about how happy Daisy would be when he brings her her necklace and about having sex with her also.

"Ohhh, Daisy's gonna be pleased!", said Donald as he continued wrapping gifts until he encountered a rude worker.

"Hey duck, maybe you wanna work a little faster, you're holding up the line!, Hahahahahaha!", said the worker rudely.

"Why that little bastard!", muttered Donald.

"Hey duck, you shouldn't put that gift in that present, It wouldn't fit in!, Hahahahahaha!", said the annoying worker.

"Ok, one more and (slides his finger on his neck) he's done for!", said Donald almost getting set off.

The worker then thought of a trick until their boss checked on both of them.

"How's everything going boys?", asked their boss.

"Fine boss!", said Donald and the worker.

"Good!, I wanna see more present wrapping, carry on", said their boss as he checked on the other workers as usual and the worker ate a banana and threw the peel over near Donald's foot while he was wrapping a mug and he slips and falls over and the mug falls on his head and breaks and the worker was laughing his ass off.

This was the last straw for Donald as he was filled with anger and found a boot and threw it at his face and he was knocked out.

"Hahahahahaha!, who's the loser now!", said Donald even now as he threw the mug in the trash and continued working not acknowledging the other workers and minding his own business.

"I swear if anymore bastards test me, I'll beat the shit out of them", Donald muttered.

As soon as everyone left, Donald kept working still wrapping gifts and thinks about his nephews.

"What will I get the boys, I've been a jerk to them and I wanna make it up to them", said Donald as he thought about what to get them.

"I'll get them chocolate-covered lollipops!", said Donald.

Just then his phone rang and it was a call from Daisy and Donald answered it.

"Hello?", answered Donald.

"Donald did you get my necklace yet?", asked Daisy impatiently.

"Well I'm working on it, I'll get it for you", said Donald.

"Well you better, cause it's almost Valentines Day and I need that necklace, Tick-Tock Donald!, bye!", said Daisy hanging up.

"Oh boy, I got to get that necklace or there's hell to pay!", said Donald worried and he continued to wrap gifts until overtime was over.

As soon as overtime was over, Donald came out with $20 and was rushing to his car and to the store.

As soon as he got there, he saw that It was closed and was out of luck.

"Awww, I guess I'll get it tomorrow and I'm getting it early in the morning so I'm setting my alarm for 8:00!", said Donald planning to get up early in the morning to go to the store to buy the necklace.

When he got home, he went immediately to bed but not before kissing his nephews goodnight as they were already in bed and set his alarm for 8:00 AM.

End of Chapter 5

Note: Donald's boss gave him 3 days to work overtime 


	6. Chapter 6: The Fun Night

The next morning, Donald was sleeping until his alarm rang at 8:00 and he woke up immediately and got dressed and kissed his nephews before he left to the store.

"Now to buy the necklace and everything will be cool!", said Donald as he walked in and walked to where the necklace was.

"Bingo!", said Donald as he picked up the necklace and went to the register and bought it and went out the store and to his car and drove back home.

A few hours later, he went to Royal Bros. to work at his original time and started wrapping presents and gifts and was working like clockwork.

As soon as he was done, he drove back to his house and got the necklace for Daisy and drove to where Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy were having a double date at the park.

As soon as Donald arrived, Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy were having a picnic waiting for him. "There you are Donald!, we've been waiting.

"Hey Daisy, I got you something", said Donald.

"Oohhh what is it?", asked Daisy.

"No peeking!", said Donald wanting to surprise Daisy.

As Daisy had her eyes covered, Donald pulled out the necklace while Mickey and Minnie watched in surprise and Donald put it on her.

"Ok open them and look at your neck", said Donald surprising Daisy.

As soon as Daisy opened her eyes and looked at herself, she was exclaimed at what she saw.

"Donald, you did get me the necklace!", said Daisy in joy as she kissed Donald on the cheek and he gets a boner.

"Wow that's special Donald!", said Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, did you get me anything?", asked Minnie.

"Oh, here Minnie, I got this for you", said Mickey as he presented the pink bracelet that he said he was gonna get Minnie at that restaurant.

"Oohhh this is very special Mickey!", said Minnie as she kissed Mickey on the cheek and also gets a boner.

"Oohhh this is the best Valentines Ever!", said Mickey.

"You said it!", said Donald.

While Mickey and Donald were lovesick, Minnie and Daisy were admiring their presents.

"This bracelet is fucking cool!, I like pink", said Minnie to Daisy about her bracelet.

"This bracelet is fucking cool too!, it's gold with the red ruby in the middle!", said Daisy to Minnie about her necklace.

As soon as the Double Date was over, Mickey and Minnie went to Mickey's house to have sex while Donald and Daisy went to Donald's house to have sex as well.

So Donald that was real nice what you did, I appreciate it!", said Daisy.

"Thanks Daisy, hey I was wondering you wanna do it together?", asked Donald.

"Yes, let's do it!", said Daisy.

Donald and Daisy rushed to Donald's room and got undressed and Donald grabbed the condom box and grabbed a condom and straps it on his dick.

"Ready?", asked Donald.

"Ready", said Daisy.

Donald shoved his dick into Daisy's pussy and sharted to fuck her faster and harder "Ohhh!, uhhh!, uhhh!, Donald!, faster!, faster!, faster!", moaned Daisy as she was having great pleasure.

Donald started grunting harder and was fucking her like crazy and she started moaning louder. "More Donald!, More!, fuck me harder!", cried Daisy as she started screaming.

Donald continued to fuck her until he took the condom out and cummed on her face, Daisy licked it all over and was exhausted.

"Oh Donald, that was amazing!", said Daisy with pleasure.

"I know right, now it's time for round 2!", said Donald as he grabbed another condom and straps it on his dick.

Donald then shoves his dick in her asshole and started fucking her harder and faster. "Uhhh!, Uhhh!, Uhhh!, Ohhh!, faster!, faster Donald!, faster!", screamed Daisy.

Donald fucks her harder and faster like he was at work wrapping presents and both were having great pleasure and kept fucking and fucking her until he took off the condom and cummed on her back.

Oh Donald, we could do this all night!", said Daisy.

"That's why I got 7 more condoms so we could fuck all night!", said Donald.

"All right then let's do it!", said Daisy.

"Suck my dick Daisy!", ordered Donald.

"Ok Donald", said Daisy as she licked her bill lips and put her mouth in Donald's dick and starts sucking it.

"Ohhhh!, Ohhhh!, Ohhhh!, Daisy, do it more!", said Donald with pleasure.

Daisy continued to suck harder on his dick while Donald was having great pleasure until he cums in her mouth and Daisy and swallowed it.

"Mmmm, your cum is tasty Donald!", said Daisy.

"Thanks, toots!", said Donald.

Donald and Daisy continued to fuck all night, Donald fucking Daisy in the pussy and asshole and Daisy sucking Donald's dick until they were out of condoms and were exhausted and tired and they went to bed.

"Happy Valentines Day, Donald!", said Daisy.

"Thanks, good night", said Donald.

"Good night", said Daisy.

As for Donald's nephews, Donald bought them their chocolate-covered lollipops and thought they were tasty and thanked him for it.

End of Chapter 6 and Story. 


End file.
